


Next in line

by Hotgitay



Category: God Friended Me (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, M/M, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:13:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21809362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Aftermath of High anxietyFollowing  caras  break up with Miles and the sudden return of joy a previous  friend suggestion of Miles
Relationships: Cara Bloom/Miles Finer, Miles Finer/Rakesh Singh, Rakesh Singh/Miles Finer
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Next in line

**Author's Note:**

> They should have never broken miles and Cara up in the new episode high anxiety I’m pissed af at the show for doing that so I had to fix it of course

“You said unless I find someone to replace me we couldn’t be together?”Miles told her 

Cara breaking up with Miles was something he was trying to process 

Cara did tell Miles she loved him but that she couldn’t make him choose between her and the god account 

“You found the next in line for the god account already?”Cara asked him 

“Joy”Miles smiles at her 

“Wait she’s back?”Cara said confusedly 

“Yeah me and Rakesh ran into her”Miles says 

“Maybe we don’t have to let the god account win”Cara sounded defiant 

“Are you saying what I think you’re saying?”Miles questioned her 

“I want to continue our relationship”Cara says 

“I miss you Miles”Cara admitted to him


End file.
